


Going Down

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Elevator Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Trapped In Elevator, porn with (some) plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Two office workers walk into an elevator.... and then the elevator breaks(and that's it, that's the fic)
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Sora and Riku in suits man, working in an office.... getting trapped in an elevator... first time blow jobs. 
> 
> I dunno, I have no excuse for this fic XD. I just wanted Soriku in suits. And I'm sure fixing elevators don't work this way. XD

“Riku!” a voice called out, startling Riku out of his workflow. “It happened again!” 

As thunder rumbled outside, Riku spotted the outline of spiky brown hair through his office window, moments before the door opened, revealing a panicked Sora. His blue eyes were a mix of angry, panicked, and sad. His suit, as always, was just a little unkempt, but it somehow only added to his adorableness. 

“The lunch thief stuck again,” Sora whined, rubbing his stomach. “Fourth time this week… are you sure there haven’t been any clues as to who’s behind it?” 

Guiltily, Riku looked down at his trash bin by his desk where the remains of the lunch he ate (a tasty turkey sandwich with cranberry sauce and beansprouts and a side of homemade chips) now laid buried under a mountain of 'innocent trash.'

A lunch he had definitely not made himself. 

“Uhhh. no. We’ve put up security cameras and posted a reminder on the fridge to only eat your own lunch, but—” 

Sora sighed, taking a seat in one of the chairs in Riku’s office. “Yeah, they’re pretty sneaky. Usually, I have a spare lunch, but I was looking forward to today’s lunch so I didn’t pack one.” 

Sora’s stomach rumbled loudly and Riku again glanced guiltily down to his trash can. 

He may have developed a slight problem. 

To be fair, the first time was an accident. About a month ago, he had brought in his usual brown bag lunch and put it in the office fridge. At lunchtime, Riku had taken a bite out of what he thought was *his* sad little ham sandwich, he was instead welcomed by the wonderful taste of bacon, sun-dried tomatoes, and— oh gosh, was that _basil olive oil?!_

He had finished the sandwich before he realized what he’d done. Then he resolved to find who’s lunch he had stolen and eaten, promising himself to offer to buy them lunch in return. 

But then… _he_ walked in. 

The cutest, hottest, funniest guy in the office. With his bright blue eyes and charming smile. His quick humor and fast kindness. He worked in outreach and development, so Riku didn’t get to see him around the HR department often, but Riku’s heart had been stolen by Sora since the moment he laid eyes on him months ago at an office party. 

And in return, Riku stole his sandwich. 

Sora had reported the stolen lunch and spent the next half hour just talking with Riku about everything— their work, the city, where they grew up. Riku’s heart was beating so fast and he was so nervous about talking to Sora that— he sort of forgot to admit to eating his lunch. Or offering to buy him lunch in return. 

So when Sora left his office, saying that he kept a supply of snacks in his desk as back up food anyway, Riku resolved that… maybe stealing one more lunch would be okay. Then he could actually ask Sora out on a date— er, offer to buy him lunch. 

Then maybe Riku could land an actual date with the cutest guy in the workplace. 

Except… he never really made it past step one. 

He tried to offer Sora lunch, tried to admit that it had been him stealing the lunches, but before he could Sora would always smile and say he’d forgive the lunch thief if he just came forward and Riku—

Riku would be too embarrassed to say anything. And thus the cycle continued. 

Sora groaned, startling Riku out of his thoughts and soon another rumble of Sora’s stomach filled the air. 

“I guess you’re pretty hungry…” Riku muttered, shifting in his chair. 

Sora didn’t seem to notice. “I was running late so I didn’t have breakfast…” 

“Oh…” 

Riku clenched his fist around his pen. This was it. He had to ask now. After everything he’d put Sora through—

“DOYOUWANTTOGOTOLUNCHWITHME?!”

Ahh, there! He got it out! Though—

Maybe that was a bit loud?

Sora tilted his head. “Huh? I didn’t quite catch that.” 

Riku felt his face redden. “Um, I mean… since I can’t seem to catch that lunch thief, maybe I can get you lunch to make up for it. Especially since you didn’t have breakfast.” 

Instantly, Sora’s face lit up. “Really?! You’d do that? Thanks, Riku! You’re the best! C’mon, there’s a new taco truck just down the street.” 

Suddenly Riku’s hand was encased by both of Sora’s. They were so warm and surprisingly soft. And strong. Sora managed to pull him from his chair and drag him down to the elevators. 

“C’mon! Roxas said that they had some good ice cream too!” 

Soon enough the elevator dinged and opened. Sora hummed as they entered, hitting the button for the ground floor. It was a long way down from their 20th floor, so Riku stuck his hands in his pocket, wondering what he had gotten himself into. He just… blurted out his offer, no preamble, no practice—

He wasn’t prepared! He had no smooth flirty lines set up, no interesting facts about himself. 

What if Sora found him boring?

Or worse… _not cool?_

Sora seemed to not be affected by such thoughts as he hummed along to the elevator music, slightly off-key, which someone only endeared him to Riku even more. 

How could so much adorableness and hotness coexist in one compact body?

As the floors passed by, Riku was surprised when no one else got on. Must not have been a lunch rush. 

He opened his mouth to ask Sora something, anything, (maybe the weather), when suddenly the lights flickered, followed by a jolt that threw both of them off their feet. 

“Woah!” Sora lost his footing and stumbled backward.

Riku reached out and caught him easily, both of them falling back against the elevator wall. Instinctively, Riku tightened his hold on Sora’s waist as the elevator jerked again, descending another foot or two before stuttering to a stop once more. 

Sora’s hands gripped Riku’s arm with each jerk until the lights flickered once more before they stayed on, the steady hum of the fluorescent bulbs loud in the silence. 

The music had stopped. 

“What was that?” Sora asked from where his face was buried in Riku’s chest. His breath was warm and he didn’t seem to want to move for several moments. 

Riku shook his head, “I’m not sure. Elevator malfunction?”

They stayed that way for several more moments before the reality sat in. 

The elevator was stuck. 

With a sigh to try and calm his racing heart, Riku gently pulled away from Sora and reached towards the emergency call button, hoping it worked as it was supposed to. 

“Uh… hello?”

“Security,” came the voice of one of the building’s guards. Aeleus? Or maybe, Dilan.

“Um,” Riku said. “We’re uh… stuck? In the elevator.” 

There was silence over the line before the guard spoke again. “We see you on security. Between the thirteenth and fourteenth floors—” 

“Always have problems with that section,” Another voice shouted. 

“We’ll have to call the fire department to try and get it running again,” the guard said. “It’ll take a few minutes. Is anyone on the elevator suffering an injury?”

“Um,” Riku looked back at Sora who shook his head. “No, we’re good. It’s just the two of us.” 

“Alright… hmm. It appears that whatever caused the elevator to malfunction also turned off some equipment.” 

Riku nodded, then remembered the guard couldn’t see that. “Uh, yeah. The music turned off.” 

“Cameras are off too. As is climate control. Might get a bit hot in there. Do you need us to remain on the line after we call the fire department? We need to secure the building to make sure it was only your elevator that was affected.” 

“Um, I think we’ll be okay. I’ll call back if anything changes… or if an injury occurs.” 

Dilan grunted in acknowledgment before the line went quiet. 

Riku groaned leaning against the wall of the elevator. “Guess we’re stuck here for a bit.”

Sora’s stomach rumbled in response and Sora chuckled nervously. “Sorry. I guess my stomach was unhappy about that.” 

Riku laughed as well. “Sorry… I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” 

Sora hummed, leaning back against the elevator wall. “Well… since we’re not going anywhere… how’s the weather?” 

“Huh?” Riku blinked in surprise at the question. “Uh, well—” 

Sora laughed, “C’mon, Riku. You looked so serious… besides, not like the weather matters if we’re stuck in here.” 

Riku chuckled, moving so he leaned against the wall next to Sora. “I think I heard rain against my window… might be why people weren’t exactly jumping to leave for lunch.” 

“Aww man, it was raining? Sora pouted. “The taco truck might have not even been there…” 

“Maybe we can try it another time…” Riku offered. “Providing we can get out of here to go and enjoy the first time.” 

“Yeah…” Sora fanned his face with his hand. He pulled off his suit jacket, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. “They weren’t kidding about it getting hot in here. 

Riku couldn’t say if it was hot in the elevator or not as his brain stopped working as soon as Sora unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. His red shirt contrasted nicely with his blue eyes, and with his shirt unbuttoned, Riku could follow that line of tanned skin down to where his collarbone peaked out, as well as the top outline of Sora’s pecs. 

Swallowing around a suddenly very dry throat, Riku fanned his face as well, hoping it wasn’t too red. “Y-yeah. Hot. very… _very_ hot.” 

And it was. Both from his rising heartbeat and the rising heat in the elevator, Riku began to feel himself sweat. He shrugged out of his jacket, and unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt, rolling them up a bit. 

Was it just wishful thinking, or did Sora glance over his body with a blush?

Riku tried not to think about it and took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart. It seemed so loud in the elevator now. 

“Hey, uh, guys?”

Riku startled back from the elevator call button, not recognizing the voice that came through. “Uh, yeah?” 

“Everyone still okay there? No hyperventilation or injuries that cropped up?” 

Riku glanced back at Sora who shrugged and shook his head. “No, we’re still okay.” 

“Okay.” The new voice paused for a moment. “Okay, so my name is Lea. Got it memorized? I’m with the San Fransokyo Fire Department. We’re gonna get you guys out of there as fast as possible. Now, you guys seem to be stuck right in between floors, so we can’t force the doors open. We’re gonna try to force the elevator to lower just a bit more to try that first. So just hang tight, it might jerk a bit.” 

“Okay…” 

Riku didn’t realize that Lea had meant that literally. Suddenly the elevator jerked again. Once more, Sora fell into Riku’s arms as the elevator plunged maybe another six inches. 

“Okay… that didn’t do much…” Lea sighed loudly. “Alright, you guys still okay?” 

“Yep, just… holding on tight.” Riku squeezed his arms instinctively, feeling Sora safe inside them. 

So the situation could be worse. 

“Alright. I’m gonna hang up so we can try to restart power and get you guys moving. We’ll keep the lights on though. It’ll take about 30-45 minutes, but if anything changes and becomes an emergency, please don’t hesitate to use the emergency call button. Got it memorized?”

Riku nodded, then remembered Lea couldn’t see him. “Yeah, got it.” 

“Okay, we’ll check in if something changes.” 

With that, the line went silent. 

“Well,” Sora mumbled, lifting his head from where it had been pillowed in Sora’s chest. “I suppose there are worse places to be stuck. And worse company.” 

Riku chuckled. “Yeah? Like where and who?” 

Sora’s nose wrinkled and Riku felt himself fall in love just a little bit more. “Could be stuck in the cleaning supplies closet with Larxene. She’d probably purposely mix something together to kill you and make it look like an accident.” 

Another round of laughter burst from Riku’s chest. “Okay, that’s true. But still, I’m sorry about this.” 

“Oh… it’s not your fault though! I’m the one who led us into the faulty elevator!” 

Riku’s laughter died down. _But I’m the reason you didn’t have a lunch…_

It was his fault they were in this predicament. If he had just had enough courage to just _ask Sora to lunch_ instead of—

He would have to confess now. It was ridiculous to continue this ruse if it meant they got stuck in a faulty elevator. 

He opened his mouth to say just that when Sora suddenly looked up at him. 

“You’re really strong.” 

Riku blinked, not sure what to say to that. “Er… thanks? I work out… I used to swim in high school and just… got into the habit of working out early in the morning.” 

“Wow really?” Sora’s eyes brightened. “That’s so cool! Do you still swim?”

Still a little surprised, Riku felt his face heat up and he tried to look away from those amazing eyes. Of course, it was nearly impossible. “Um, not as often as I want to. Mostly I go to the gym and lift weights.” 

“Oh wow!” Sora grinned. “I’d love to come to see you do that some time. I try to lift weights too, but mostly so my love of good food doesn’t cause me to need a whole new wardrobe.” 

“Oh,” Riku tried to smile. “Does someone make you your lunches? You’re always so excited about them, I thought maybe—” 

“Oh no. I make them!” Sora’s smile somehow widened even more. “I love cooking. Nothing beats a good homemade cranberry sauce. The turkey was leftover from a dinner I made for some friends last weekend.” 

Riku’s smile waned, even as he couldn’t help but be amazed. That cranberry sauce _was_ good, it paired with the turkey perfectly… 

“I hope whoever is eating my lunch is appreciating the love that went into them,” Sora said, the smile never leaving his face. 

“I’m sure they are…” Riku mumbled, half wishing the elevator would start moving, while the rest of him hoped their predicament never ended. Sora was absolutely fascinating, and every moment with him made Riku fall in love just a little bit more. 

Belatedly, Riku realized that he still had Sora in his arms and he quickly let go with a blush. “Um… sorry. I didn’t, um—” 

Slowly, Sora backed away. “Oh, um… it’s alright. It was, uh, comfortable. I’m sorry though, for talking… I’m probably being annoying.” 

“No!” Riku quickly shook his head. “I don’t think you’re annoying. I’m just… quiet, cause I like hearing you talk.” 

“Oh?” Sora perked up and leaned in, “Really?” 

Riku nodded, “Yeah… you’re always interesting to me.” 

The look Sora gave him set Riku’s heart aflame. It began to beat so fast and loud Riku thought there was no way Sora couldn’t hear it. Sora’s eyes were bluer than the sky, or even the ocean. His easy grin, those lips—

Suddenly, without quite realizing it, Riku leaned in and captured Sora’s lips in a kiss. 

It wasn’t until Sora let out a breathy moan that Riku realized what he had done. Jerking back, he hit his head against the elevator wall. “Ack! Shit! I’m so sorry, I didn’t—” 

Gently hands on his face dragged his lips back to Sora’s. Then those fingers traveled up and threaded through his hair, careful where he had just banged his head. Riku, unable to hold back, raised his hands, one wrapping around Sora’s back, the other cupping his neck and tilting their heads so their lips slotted together perfectly. 

Sora’s lips were so warm and soft, even better than how Riku imagined them to be. He felt Sora’s tongue nudge at his lips and he eagerly welcomed it. Sora was fierce but careful with his kisses, so Riku responded in kind, his thumb absently stroking Sora’s cheek. 

Suddenly Sora pulled away. Riku blinked, not sure when his eyes had closed, and found Sora staring up at him with a slight smirk. 

“Is that cranberry sauce I taste?” 

Riku’s racing heart suddenly stopped cold. “Uh… well… I mean— er, I’m sorry and—” 

To his surprise (a constant emotion around Sora it seemed) Sora began to giggle, slight chuckles that grew into full out belly shaking laughter. Riku didn’t feel like Sora was laughing at him though. 

“I… kinda figured,” Sora managed to get out. “I’ve heard you’re usually pretty diligent about making sure there’s no thievery in the workplace, so when you couldn’t find the lunch thief… I, uh—” 

Riku hung his head, “I’m still sorry… I just wanted, uh— er— I dunno. I’m sorry.” 

Sora chuckled again, “It’s okay. I’ll forgive you. If…” 

“If?” 

“If you kiss me like that again.” 

Riku complied easily, leaning in with a smile and capturing Sora’s lips once more. Sora groaned in response, his hands drifting down to cup right over Riku’s pecs, squeezing gently. This time it was Riku’s turn to gasp and groan. He didn’t think he was that sensitive there, but there was something about Sora. He broke away as a moan escaped into the elevator, the sound echoing around them. 

Undeterred, Sora began to kiss down Riku’s neck, sucking and biting lightly wherever he could reach. Riku groaned, his own hands reaching down to cup that perfect ass. How did Sora manage to fit his ass into his work pants? It was an ass that fit perfectly into Riku’s hands, nice and plump when he squeezed. 

“Oh! Riku…” Sora breathed out in a moan, “Do that again!” 

Riku did so, accentuating the squeeze with another kiss to Sora’s lips. Sora groaned against him, breaking away after a moment to breathe heavily. Then Sora kissed down Riku’s throat, his fingers coming up to fiddle with the top button of Riku’s shirt. He unbuttoned it slowly then kissed the bit of skin revealed to him. 

Riku gasped and groaned as Sora kissed down his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. His knees started to shake the closer Sora got to his belt, kneeling until he was eye level with the noticeable bulge in Riku’s dress pants. 

Then Sora placed his mouth right over that bulge and Riku’s knees fully gave out and he leaned heavily against the wall of the elevator. 

Sora moaned around the fabric, his breath hot and moist. “Mmm…” 

“S-Sora!” Riku gasped out, struggling to form words. “You don’t have—” 

“But you promised me lunch,” Sora whined, sticking his tongue out and licking the fabric around Riku’s aching cock. “This looks like a filling meal.” 

A small noise escaped Riku’s throat at the thought. “B-But—” But what? 

“We’re in an elevator,” Riku pointed out, a weak argument. Wasn’t he the one who kissed Sora to begin with?

Sora chuckled, the breath warming Riku’s now moist pants. “A stuck elevator. You heard the firemen, they think it’ll be a half-hour or so until they can figure it out. Gotta find some way to spend the time.” 

Riku groaned, leaning back against the elevator’s wall and staring at the ceiling. He looked back down though when he felt Sora’s hand gently reach up and grab his own. Riku was again taken by how soft they were, and surprisingly large. 

Part of his mind suddenly remembered a terrible college joke about boys with big hands and big feet. Without realizing it, Riku glanced down at Sora’s feet, realizing that they were surprisingly large as well. He let out a breath of air that may have been a laugh or a moan. 

Sora looked up at him, his blue eyes peeking through messy brown hair. “Is this okay?” 

Riku took a deep breath, trying to catch his breath. “Yeah. Sora, this is… this is fine. More than fine.” 

Sora grinned, and Riku’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Good! Cause I really need your cock in my mouth this instant.” 

And Sora wasted no time after that. He quickly unbuttoned Riku’s trousers, and the sound of the zipper sliding down sounded so loud in the elevator. Riku pushed his pants down just enough to free his cock, gasping as the heated flesh met cool air. 

“Oh…” Sora gasped. “It’s so big…” 

Riku felt his face heat up. “Uh, well, you don’t have—” 

His words cut off in a loud shout as Sora wrapped his lips around the head of Riku’s cock and sucked. Riku groaned, hands scrambling to hold onto something, eventually fisting in Sora’s hair. It took every ounce of strength to not push Sora’s head closer and shove his cock deeper into that warm mouth. 

Sora groaned, sucking again as the vibrations on his cock sent shivers up Riku’s spine. He looked down, finding Sora’s face lax in pleasure, his hands cupping Riku’s hips to hold him in place as Sora sucked Riku’s cock. His lips inched a little further down before he pulled away to lick the entire length of the underside, his eyes blinking open to gaze up at Riku. “Is this okay?” 

Riku could only nod, words having left him at the sight. Sora smirked and dived back in, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking lightly, just enough for Riku to wan _more_. 

Without thinking about it much, Riku threaded his fingers through Sora’s hair, focusing on not pulling, but desperately wanting to hold him there. Sora moaned at the feeling, shifting on his knees so he could press closer. His lips slid down Riku’s cock until Riku could feel his cock’s head pressing against the back of Sora’s throat. 

And then, Sora took him in deeper, swallowing around him easily. 

Riku groaned, tightening his fingers in Sora’s hair. “S-Sora!” 

Sora pulled back a little bit, just enough to hum in response and Riku gasped in pleasure again. He forced his eyelids to open, not sure when they had shut in pleasure and he looked down. Sora’s lips were red and taught, wrapped around his cock like it was a treat he wanted to eat before it went to waste. Sora’s whole face was flushed, his eyes bright as he looked up at Riku. Even from where he was standing, Riku could see that the blush went all the way down Sora’s chest, exposed by his unbuttoned shirt. Sora’s pants looked tight, stretched around his swollen cock. Riku gasped at the sight, his fingers tightening again in Sora’s hair. 

Sora whined and mewled at the feeling, his hips bucking a little bit into the air and he sucked harder at Riku’s cock. Riku groaned, nearly doubling over in pleasure. “Sor… Sora I’m close.” 

Instead of pulling away as he imagined, Sora dived in deeper, swallowing Riku to the root once more and sucking hard. Riku shouted in surprise and pleasure, suddenly arriving at orgasm much faster than he had thought. Exploding into Sora’s mouth, Riku tried not to pull too hard at Sora’s hair, though it was difficult. He had never come this hard in his life. Something about _Sora,_ his scent, and his cute face and his personality and his _mouth_ , had Riku coming harder and longer than he had ever thought possible. 

It was a long moment before he could breathe normally again, and even longer before he could stand straight once more. Sora sucked him dry, making sure to catch and swallow every last drop before he stood up once more, wiping under his chin. “What a filling lunch! Thank you!” 

Riku let out a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a groan, reaching out to pull Sora into his arms. Sora went willingly, nuzzling into Riku’s chest. Between them, Riku could feel Sora’s erection still poking at his thigh. Riku reached down, pulling away enough to look Sora in the eyes. 

“Can I return the favor?” 

Sora groaned. “Mm, I’m pretty sure I could come at just a touch…” 

“Okay.” Riku turned so he could press Sora up against the elevator wall, unbuttoning his slacks and diving his hand inside. Sora was firm and hot to the touch. It really wouldn’t take much. 

Riku crowded Sora up against the wall, pressing their chests together. “You have no idea how hot you are. How much I wanted this…” 

Sora gasped, bucking into his hand. “I think I have an idea. Did you even eat the lunches you stole?” 

Riku blushed, twisting his wrist so Sora gasped in pleasure. “I just wanted to talk with you.” 

Sora giggled, his laughter broke off into another loud moan when Riku tightened his grip just right. “Well, now you got my full attention. I hope you know what to do with it.” 

“I definitely do,” Riku admitted, stroking faster, loving how Sora bucked into his hand, his eyes growing hazy with pleasure, and his mouth plump and open as he gasped in air. Riku dived in, capturing those lips in a deep kiss that had Sora groaning in pleasure. 

Riku continued to stroke Sora, tightening his grip and twisting his wrist on the upwards stroke. Sora pulled away, gasping. “Riku! O-Oh! R-Riku!” 

Sora stiffened in his hold, his whole body going taut with pleasure as he orgasmed into Riku’s hand, soaking his underwear and trousers. As the first wave of pleasure passed Sora began to shiver, still clinging tightly to Riku’s shoulders. 

Riku stroked him through it until Sora began to shift uncomfortably, then he pulled away, wiping his hand on his own pants without much care. 

“Riku…” Sora murmured, still holding Riku close.

“Sora,” Riku responded, wrapping his arms tightly around Sora’s waist. “I am sorry for stealing your lunches. They were really, really good though.” 

Sora chuckled into Riku’s chest. “Well… I—” 

“Guys!” 

Riku gasped as Fireman Lea’s voice rang through the elevator’s speaker. “Uh… yeah?” 

“We got the system working again. We’re bringing you down to the ground floor.” 

“Oh…” Riku glanced down at their unkempt appearance. “Uh…” 

The elevator began to move before Riku could comprehend their situation. But then reality sat in and he quickly began to at least try and straighten his clothes out, tucking himself back into his pants and rebuttoning them. Sora still looked a little shaken, and Riku tried to straighten out his clothes too, leaving their shirts unbuttoned. The elevator had been hot, so he didn’t think that would be too inconspicuous. 

“Hold your jacket in front of your pants,” Riku said, holding up Sora’s suit jacket. 

Sora took a deep breath and nodded, taking the jacket and holding it in front of his soiled trousers. 

Soon, they didn’t look too much like they had just had a tryst in a hot elevator, though Riku honestly felt like his dick was still on display. This was so embarrassing… how could he be expected to finish out his workday now knowing what Sora’s mouth felt like around his dick and—

Okay, Riku had to calm down and stop thinking that or else there would be a new situation in his pants. 

“How far away is your apartment?” 

Riku blinked at the sudden question, and he turned to look at Sora. “huh?” 

“Your apartment,” Sora repeated. “I mean… we could… uh… It is Friday after all, and I’m sure after this they’d let us have the rest of the day off.” 

Riku blinked in surprise, “Oh um… not far?” 

Sora grinned. “Great! And you have a washer and dryer in your apartment, right? I could wash my pants and underwear while I was there.” 

Still a little surprised, Riku could only nod. 

Sora nodded as well. “Though… these pants should really air dry… which might take all weekend… So I guess I should just stay as well… without wearing any trousers. Or underwear.” 

Riku swallowed around his suddenly dry throat. Was Sora suggesting what he thought he was? 

“Or maybe I could just borrow a pair of your pants… and maybe a shirt too.” 

Riku had a sudden vision of Sora in his clothing, the pants hanging off of his hips and his shoulders peeking through the collar of his shirt. 

Riku whined. 

Sora giggled again, reaching down to capture Riku’s hand and squeezing tight. “Maybe I only cared so much about someone stealing my lunch so I could talk to the cute HR guy.” 

Slowly, the tension left Riku’s shoulders and he squeezed Sora’s hand as well. “Well… then I guess it would only be polite to let you wash your clothes at my place.” 

“Great!” Sora hummed excitedly as the elevator continued to descend. “And I can make you breakfast in the morning. If my lunches just got you to want to date me, my breakfasts will surely keep you around forever.” 

Riku blushed, pulling Sora in for a quick kiss before they reached the ground floor. “I look forward to it.” 

The elevator slowed to a stop, and the doors opened. Riku tightened his hold on Sora's hand and led him out into the lobby and seeing the sun just beginning to peek through the clouds. 

Turns out it was a beautiful day after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please leave a comment!!


End file.
